El pecado más dulce
by Preciossa
Summary: La serpiente ha ofrecido la manzana a Eva y ella la muerde encantada. Raphael es la serpiente, la manzana es la tentación y yo soy Eva. Mordí el fruto prohibido, he pecado, y no me arrepiento de mis actos.


_**Disclaimer: TODO pertenece a Cassandra Clare. Este fic NO tiene fin de lucro.**_

* * *

Siempre me pregunté qué era lo que Jace vio en mí, una chica corriente, del montón, en nada comparable a las bellezas que, estaba segura, él acostumbraba a salir. La primera vez que lo vi, me pareció hermoso, más tarde, supe que era un Cazador de sombras.

- Esto no debería estar pasando.-me dijo él por aquel entonces.-Eres una mundana, se supone que no deberías verme.

Al principio no le entendí, no sabía lo que estaba diciendo en realidad, pensaba que no era más que un gamberro perteneciente a una banda. Más tarde, vino a buscarme a la cafetería donde había quedado con Simon, en ese instante supe que estaba enamorada perdidamente de aquel desconocido.

Y de eso, hacía tan sólo unos meses.

Pero hace tan sólo unas horas, se ha desatado una guerra entre los Nefilim y Valentine. Y yo quiero participar de alguna manera, ayudar a formar la alianza entre los Submundos y los Cazadores de Sombras. Pero el jefe de los vampiros, Raphael Santiago, ha puesto una condición para ser partícipe de la guerra: debemos entregar a Simon, mi mejor amigo y el único vampiro diurno existente. Lo peor es que entiendo sus razones, los vampiros son los Hijos de la Noche y un vampiro diurno es una aberración; si fuera cualquier otra persona, alguien desconocido para mí o con quien hubiese tenido menos contacto, le habría expuesto la situación y le habría dejado elegir. Al fin y al cabo ¿quién soy yo para decidir por nadie? Pero no es cualquier persona, ¡se trata de Simon, mi mejor amigo! Asique ahora me dirijo a encontrarme con Raphael, para saber si existe alguna forma de que perdone la vida de Simon.

Me dirigí hacia el bosque, completamente sola, había sido muy fácil escabullirme de toda la multitud, pues estaban más pendientes de la lucha y, tal como pensaba, no repararían en mi sigilosa salida.

Es ahora cuando me doy cuenta de que tal vez esto no haya sido muy buena idea, es decir, ¿ir sola a un encuentro con un vampiro que por poco consigue tendernos una emboscada en el Hotel Dumort? Pero era necesario hablar con él, Los Hijos de la Noche debían participar en la batalla, era la única posibilidad de ganar.

Nada más adentrarme en el bosque, busqué a Raphael, le llamé varias veces, sin resultado, entonces empecé a sentir miedo. ¿Acaso Raphael no estaba aquí? Un escalofrío me recorrió completamente, era el instinto, advirtiéndome lo que yo ya sabía: que esto no había sido muy buena idea. El pánico se adueñó de mi cuerpo y comencé a temer por mi vida. Entonces escuché un ruido y me dirigí hacia allí. ¡Qué sorpresa me llevé cuando descubrí que sólo era el viento! Entonces me di cuenta de que él no saldría porque yo se lo pidiera. Di media vuelta para marcharme, pero Raphael estaba detrás de mí, con una sonrisa que me congeló la sangre. ¿Cómo no me había dado cuenta de que él estaba detrás? Él se comenzó a acercar y yo retrocedí un par de pasos.

- ¿Es esta la respuesta de Lucian?.-me dijo. ¿Qué era lo que estaba pensando? La situación no podía ser más surrealista. Él seguía acercándose y yo retrocedía, quería alejarme de él todo lo que pudiese, temía por mi vida. Seguía retrocediendo hasta que mis pies chocaron contra un árbol, entonces supe que estaba perdida. Él no se detendría y yo no tenía escapatoria.

- Luke no sabe que estoy aquí.-digo en un vano intento de que no se acercara más.

- Oh, ¿entonces has venido sola?-pregunta él con una chispa de diversión bailando en sus ojos.-No sabía que tenías tantas ganas de verme.-dice sonriendo de lado, el ritmo de mi corazón aceleró considerablemente, yo no entiendo lo que estaba ocurriendo, mis emociones me están fallando, no debería estar comportándome así. Él ensanchó su sonrisa y se acercó un poco más hacia mí, yo contuve la respiración.

- Vengo a hablarte de Simon.-digo con seguridad, pero él no se inmutó.

- ¿De verdad? Yo creí que estabas aquí por mí.-dice Raphael acariciando mi rostro con infinita delicadeza, como si no quisiera hacerme daño, confundiéndome todavía más.-Te oí gritar mi nombre antes, estabas buscándome.

- Para hacerte desistir en tu idea de intercambiar a Simon por la ayuda.-digo intentando no cerrar los ojos ante la suave caricia de Raphael. ¿Se puede saber qué me está pasando?

- Asique era por eso.-sonríe Raphael, mi nerviosismo aumenta considerablemente, al igual que el ritmo de mi corazón.-¿Y qué me ofreces a cambio? ¿Tal vez que hiciera el intercambio contigo, pequeña Cazadora de Sombras?

- Eso no es cierto.-digo intentando apartarme. Él puso uno de sus brazos contra el árbol, impidiéndome el paso.

- Sí lo es.-dice él acercándose un poco más. Nuestros rostros estaban a tan sólo unos milímetros de distancia, su olor me embriagó y luché por no cerrar los ojos, pero no pude reprimir el suspiro que salió de mis labios.-Los vampiros nos alimentamos de sangre, somos cazadores y tú, una Cazadora de Sombras, una mortal con sangre, ¿acaso vienes a intercambiar tu sangre por su vida? ¿Qué diría Jace si te viera aquí? ¿Acaso sabe lo que estás haciendo? Creo que no.

- No vengo por eso.-digo segura de mis palabras.-Pero no tengo porqué explicarte nada. Yo amo a Jace, él me ama. Sólo tienes que aceptar el primer trato que te ofreció Luke y dejar a Simon en paz.

- ¿O si no qué? ¿Me dibujarás una runa?-dice él soltando una carcajada.-Si tanto amases a Jace, no estarías aquí, completamente sola, negociando con la muerte.

- Mientes.-digo segura de mis palabras.

- No lo hago, Clary.-dice él agarrándome el mentón, sin hacerme daño, pero impidiendo que me moviese.-No pudiste olvidarme desde que nos conocimos en el Dumort ¿verdad? Por eso ahora estás aquí, no es por Simon, ni por una negociación que estaba perdida desde mucho antes que vinieras. Es por ti, por eso has venido. Querías verme por última vez, por si acaso uno de los dos moría en la batalla.

- Mientes.-vuelvo a repetirle, aunque sus palabras se me clavan como puñales en el corazón.

- No voy a beber tu sangre, Morgensten…al menos, no por ahora.-dice él mirándome a los ojos. Observo sus orbes oscuras, fascinándome completamente.-Y sabes que tengo razón, no tienes nada con lo que negociar y, sin embargo, aquí estás.

- Mientes.-digo intentando sonar convincente.

- Eres una muñequita demasiado terca.-dice él acariciándome el rostro con uno de sus dedos, y aunque lo intento, no puedo evitar cerrar los ojos.-Podría hacerte sentir cosas mucho más intensas que tu Cazador de Sombras te hará sentir en la vida, ¿tienes idea de lo que podría hacerte con mi lengua? Podría lamer tu esencia, acariciarte una y otra vez hasta que lo único que salga de tus labios sea mi nombre, ronco por tus jadeos y súplicas mientras te hago sentir las sensaciones más prohibidas y placenteras que no sentirás con nadie excepto conmigo. Podría pasarme horas, días, metido en una habitación contigo, en una cama que jamás querrás abandonar, porque nunca estarás lo suficientemente saciada de mí, siempre querrás más. Porque sientes algo por mí, lo sé desde que impediste que el Cazador de Sombras me matara en el Dumort. Tú también lo sabes y por eso has venido.-acaricia mis labios con el pulgar y yo los entreabro y suspiro. Mi aliento choca en su cara y me doy cuenta del error que he cometido. Abro los ojos y miro a los de Raphael, el color de sus ojos se habían convertido en completa oscuridad, tan negra que no pude evitar austarme cuando comprendí lo que eso significaba. Acercó sus labios a los míos y me besó apasionadamente y no sé porque le correspondo con la misma intensidad. Los besos de Jace eran cuidadosos, como si intentase no hacerme daño, cargados de amor y pasión al mismo tiempo, pero el de Raphael era posesivo, apasionado, sin una pizca de sentimiento más allá de la lujuria. Raphael profundiza su lengua y yo le permito el acceso, aún sin saber porque, un gemido escapa de mi garganta y él profundiza aún más el beso, no parece importarle el hecho de que necesite aire para respirar. Cuando parece que no puedo aguantar más sin respirar, él se retira.

- Te fascino, es uno de los dones que tenemos los vampiros. Te sientes atraída hacia mí, me deseas.-dice sonriendo. Yo aún estoy algo confundida por el beso que me acaba de dar, me ha llevado hasta el límite y me ha gustado. Observo que él se vuelve a acercar, entreabro los labios para volver a besarlo. Pasión, lujuria, deseo, peligro, todos esos sentimientos entremezclados en un beso, esta vez soy yo quien pide acceso a su boca, él no me lo concede, es él quien pide permiso para profundizar el beso, yo se lo concedo un poco a regañadientes, en parte porque es él el dominante, en parte porque estaba traicionando a Jace, pero no podía evitar hacerlo, los besos de Raphael eran la fruta prohibida del Jardín del Edén; eran tentación y deseo, pasión y lujuria, y después de todo, yo era humana. Una humana deseando pecar. Es por eso que coloqué mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, atrayéndolo más hacia mí. Desgraciadamente, se me olvidó que él era un vampiro y yo una simple humana. Y cuando me di cuenta, fue demasiado tarde. Debido a la intensidad del beso, mi labio rozó sus afilados dientes, y el sabor de la sangre no sólo llegó a mi boca, sino también a la suya. Me separé rápidamente de él, y me alejé todo lo que pude. Observé sus ojos, negros. Tragué saliva sonoramente y me pegué más contra el árbol.

- No podrás huir de mí, Clary.-dice él.-Soy tu tentación, yo puedo darte todo lo que tu noviecito no te dará jamás.- No podrás escapar de mi. Porque los vampiros, siempre conseguimos lo que queremos…sobre todo yo. ¡Y adivina qué, Cazadora de Sombras! Acabas de convertirte en mi prioridad.

Pero no tengo miedo, no temo por mi vida. Ahora es cuando me doy cuenta que Raphael jamás me hará daño. Pero mi situación es confusa: sólo soy una chica enamorada de su hermano, pero que siente una profunda atracción por un vampiro que está intentando matar a mi mejor amigo.

Juntarse con Raphael Santiago, es juntarse con el peligro y no hay manera de que algo con él vaya a acabar bien. Mi padre, Valentine Morgensten, el villano esquizofrénico que intenta acabar con todos los Submundos del mundo, lo mataría si alguna vez se enterase de que un vampiro ha osado tocar a su hija, sangre de su sangre, de la que no se ha preocupado en su vida. Luke es un licántropo que, espero, se case con mi madre algún día y al que quiero como un padre, no sabría con seguridad que reacción tendría si le cuento la profunda atracción que siento por Raphael, pero de seguro, no sería una reacción de apoyo por su parte. Mi madre…bueno, no sabría que reacción tendría, porque se acaba de convertir en una desconocida para mí.

Pero sé una cosa con seguridad: destrozaría a Jace. A la persona que más quiero, a la que amo con locura.

Y saber que le he causado daño alguno, supondría mi muerte. Él moriría de sufrimiento si supiera que me he enamorado de otro chico y yo, moriría de sufrimiento si supiera que de alguna manera he herido sus sentimientos.

Pero en el fondo, quiero que la muerte me corteje, quiero sentir a Raphael, volver a verle. Porque una parte de mi, ya le pertenece.

No sé cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que nos besamos, sólo sé, que Raphael se ha marchado y vuelvo a estar sola en el bosque.

Pero una parte de mi, quiere volver a rozar los labios de Raphael, aunque sólo fueran unos segundos, porque sé que eso bastará para llevarme de nuevo al límite, porque sólo hace falta uno de sus besos, un mínimo contacto para que mi corazón se acelerase y mis piernas temblasen.

Un simple contacto con su piel era tan potente para hacer estragos en mi cuerpo.

_"Soy tu tentación"_ me repite la voz de Raphael en mi cabeza. "_Podría hacerte sentir cosas mucho más intensas que tu Cazador de Sombras te hará sentir en la vida, ¿tienes idea de lo que podría hacerte con mi lengua? Podría lamer tu esencia, acariciarte una y otra vez hasta que lo único que salga de tus labios sea mi nombre, ronco por tus jadeos y súplicas mientras te hago sentir las sensaciones más prohibidas y placenteras que no sentirás con nadie excepto conmigo. Podría pasarme horas, días, metido en una habitación contigo, en una cama que jamás querrás abandonar, porque nunca estarás lo suficientemente saciada de mí, siempre querrás más. Porque sientes algo por mí, lo sé desde que impediste que el Cazador de Sombras me matara en el Dumort. Tú también lo sabes y por eso has venido"_ Recuerdo esas palabras, sé que probablemente no las olvide en un largo tiempo. Sonaba tan real, parecía como si me estuviese advirtiendo, por muy estúpido que sonase.

A veces pienso que Raphael lo hace a posta, ¿le divertirá ver lo nerviosa que me pongo en su presencia?

Decido hacer caso omiso a las palabras de Raphael y olvidarlas lo antes posible. No servía de nada darle vueltas a ese asunto, de todas formas, jamás podrá haber nada entre nosotros. Jace me ha dado su palabra de que estará conmigo todo el tiempo que yo desee, y yo lo querré para siempre, porque lo amo y voy a seguir haciéndolo por el resto de mi vida, aunque a veces desee que sus besos se parecieran un poco a los de Raphael.

Raphael...sólo su nombre hace que mi estómago de un vuelco y que una sonrisa adorne mis labios.

La serpiente ha ofrecido la manzana a Eva y ella la muerde encantada. Raphael es la serpiente, la manzana es la tentación y yo soy Eva. Mordí el fruto prohibido, he pecado, y no me arrepiento de mis actos. Nunca me imaginé que el pecado supiese tan dulce. Como ocurrió en la Biblia, Dios expulsó del jardín a Adán y a Eva por morder la manzana. Cuando llegue la hora de luchar a muerte contra mi padre, volveré a ver a Raphael, porque sé que esta ha sido la última visita antes de la batalla, un pequeño encuentro clandestino que ha servido para darnos fuerzas…al menos a mí.

Porque ahora, he de luchar para salvarle la vida, porque si Valentine gana, Raphael dejará de existir. Y yo quiero que Raphael siga existiendo, quiero verle de nuevo.

Pero hay algo que tengo muy claro: no soy un ángel, aunque tenga la sangre de Ithuriel.

Porque está claro, que ya no puedo acceder al cielo, cuando mi cuerpo y mi alma piden a gritos arder eternamente en el infierno.


End file.
